Querido yo
by Ariyass
Summary: Era un día perfecto para ir al parque. Levi usaba su tiempo para coquetar y seducir a cuantas mujers pudiera, sin exito alguno. Pero la llegada de una joven con los ojos agua marina, le pondran las cosas de cabeza. Le haran recordar. (LevixFem!Eren)


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. _

**Advertencias: Drama, poco dialogo, enfermedades neurodegenerativas (?**

**Nota de la autora: **_Se estima que alrededor de 35. 6 millones de personas padecen la enfermedad del alzhéimer. Y se calcula que para el 2030 haya 65. 7 millones de personas. Para dudas pueden buscar en internet más información de esta enfermedad._

* * *

><p>"<strong>QUERIDO YO"<strong>

**I**

El parque central era un lugar tranquilizador. Había algunos árboles donde sus troncos ascendían desde los verdes y parejos pastos. Había poca gente, entre ellos niños pequeños con sus mascotas, jóvenes tomados de la mano o adultos mayores trotando como ejercicio.

Él se encontraba sentado en una banca blanca, observando a su alrededor con gentileza, perdiendo el tiempo en tan bello paisaje. Pero no era exactamente por su día soleado y el panorama infantil que se presentaba, era por la multitud de bellas mujeres que pasaban. Era perfecto. Ni siquiera había una razón absoluto del porque estaba allí o porque de repente había querido ligarse a cada jovencita que pasaba, solo lo hacía. Cabe decir que él no era de mal parecer, ni tampoco tan viejo, por lo tanto no perdía ánimos para coquetear.

Sus ojos olivos pasaron a un nuevo campo de visión a su lado. Una joven rubia de ojos azules, con una figura bastante llamativa captó su atención. La joven leía plácidamente su libro, ignorando la presencia de aquel hombre de ropa formal y cabello azabache. Sus ojos eran afilados, con un rostro inexpresivo pero con un encanto superior.

Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, cuando él sutilmente se acerco a ella, hasta quedar codo a codo. La joven giro el rostro confundida, encontrándose con ese rostro atractivo, pero extrañamente diferente. Cuando él estaba por hablar, ella sonrió tímidamente y mostro su reloj, en señal de que tenía prisa. Guardo su libro y se marcho, dejando a aquel hombre un poco confundido. La verdad, era que ella no quería ser grosera, pero a su novio Ymir no le agradaría saber que coqueteo con otro hombre más grande que ella.

Él hombre de cabello azabache espero por largo tiempo en el parque, continuando con la caza de coqueteos y nuevas aventuras, cosa que no tuvo nada de éxito. Y es que, en ese parque ya todos lo conocían. Siempre iba ahí. Fue cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando otra figura femenina se sentó a su lado.

Una joven de cabello castaño claro, con unos hermosos y llamativos ojos verde-agua. Su figura era delgada y algo menuda, pero su rostro expresaba la viva llama de la juventud, cosa que no paso desapercibido por él. Con una última esperanza en el pecho, llamo la atención de la joven y se acerco de manera seductora. Ella sonrió con tranquilidad y lo miro con un toque de tristeza, pero antes de que él llegara a más ella le mostro en su mano izquierda, en su dedo una argolla de matrimonio. Él la miro sorprendido, pero en cuanto salió de su ensoñación, decidió retirarse. Él no podía meterse con mujeres casadas, era una falta de respeto que ni él cometería. Pero antes de retirarse, ella le tomo de la mano y le miro suplicante, incitándole a sentarse. Él lo hizo, porque tenía cierta duda de lo que estaba pasando. Ella le hizo una seña de espera y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, con rapidez.

Ella le dio una foto enmarcada, donde él la tomo en sus manos. Noto que se trataba de una boda. La mujer que estaba en la foto tenía un precioso vestido blanco, con un velo que ya había dejado libre su bello rostro y un ramo de flores blancas en su mano izquierda. Noto que esa joven de la foto era la misma que estaba a su lado, pero hubo otra cosa que le llamo la atención. Otro joven con el cabello azabache, corte militar y unos ojos oliva estaba a su lado, tomándola a de la mano derecha con un traje formal. Era el novio.

Le tomo varios minutos reconocerse, pero al final lo hizo. Levanto la vista y noto a la mujer a su lado, él se señalo así mismo, incitando a la pregunta "¿Este soy yo?", a lo que la joven asintió sin perder su sonrisa. Ella volvió a rebuscar en su bolso hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un par de hojas mal dobladas y viejas, las cuales le extendió a él, para que las leyera. Él, las tomo sin quejarse.

Rápidamente sus ojos pasaron por la letra con su misma caligrafía.

_Querido yo:_

_Es una lástima que este escribiendo esto, pero sé que es algo completamente necesario para nosotros. Estoy aquí para recordarte quienes somos, quienes fuimos y por desgracia quienes seremos. _

_Levi, todo el tiempo supimos que el mundo es algo cruel y hostil, durante mucho tiempo nos alejamos de las personas que amábamos porque pensamos que así estarían a salvo. Hasta que apareció ella. Ella, Eren, quien a través de sus ojos y sus acciones nos hizo creer en un futuro lejos de un mundo lleno de porquería y cerdos burócratas. Fue ella quien nos enseño que nadie puede vivir sol, quizás morir solo, pero nunca vivir en soledad. Su sonrisa fue la que nos hizo reaccionar y nos abrió paso a lo que conocemos como felicidad. _

_Quiero recordarte que nos casamos con ella el 19 de Abril del 2010 y que vivimos juntos y felices durante ese tiempo. Fuimos felices Levi, incluso con la loca de Hanji visitándonos constantemente y con el maldito de Irvin dejándonos trabajo extra. (Te recuerdo que tienes que joderle también para hacerle pagar al maldito)_

_Pero hasta el 2014 en el mes de Enero, nos trajeron una mala noticia. Estamos olvidando, Levi. Estamos olvidando lo que hacemos, lo que decimos, lo que somos. Le dimos la libertad a ella para irse, pero ella solo suspiro y nos dijo: "No te desharás de mi fácilmente"_

_Por eso te escribo esta carta. Quiero que sepas que aunque tu cabeza hueca es torpe y tonta, porque olvida lo importante del mundo, estoy yo para recordártelo. Tu antiguo yo. Quizás algún día olvidemos por completo todo y esta carta no servirá para absolutamente nada, pero sé que valdrá la pena estar con ella durante algunos años, meses, días, minutos…Eso es nuestro y no quiero perderlo. Quiero luchar por lo que se que ambos amamos. Porque ella nos enseño a pelear, a no rendirse, a amar. _

_Espero que esto te sirva por mucho tiempo._

_Lo último que puedo decirte es: Lo único bueno de esta horrible enfermedad, es que cada vez que la miramos, podemos enamorarnos una vez más de ella. Una y otra vez._

_-Levi Ackerman _

Alzo la mirada, con un rostro sorprendido, pero con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Ella seguía tranquila, impasible, con un brillo triste pero con esa sonrisa que la hacía ver más tierna y atractiva. Ella le paso una mano por su rostro cariñosamente, casi con un toque maternal. El puso una mano sobre la de ella, entendiendo la situación.

Ambos se levantaron, ella enredo su brazo en el de él, caminando hacia el auto, donde Hanji les esperaba en el asiento de conductor y a Christa en el de copiloto, quienes le habían avisado la ubicación de Levi hace poco. Él apretó más su agarre a ella. La otra le sonrió y continuaron caminando, como la rutina que normalmente tenían programada.

Era algo que ninguno olvidaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>_Vi un comercial en "La ciudad de las Ideas" bastante similar al fic, por desgracia no recuerdo bien los diálogos ni lo que decía exactamente la carta. Supongo que fue algo más hermoso y no pude evitar escribirlo, relacionándolo con Levi y nuestro querido/da Eren._

_Saludos. Nos leemos._

_**Atte. Ari**_


End file.
